


Wake me up inside.

by Tony Stark Of Midgard (CallmeIronman)



Series: Save me, Break me, leave me, take me. [1]
Category: AU Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Ironman (Movies), Thor(Movies), avengers MCU
Genre: Frigga loves Loki, Hurt!Loki, M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Odin's A+ Parenting, Sad until it isn't, Sad!Loki, Self-Harm, Tony Stark Has Issues, Triggers, You Have Been Warned, hurt!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeIronman/pseuds/Tony%20Stark%20Of%20Midgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the NYC battle.</p><p> </p><p>Loki has just fallen from glory. He's hurt, broken, and in need of love more than he wants to admit to himself or anyone. But when he sets his eye on Tony Stark as a consolation prize, admitting what he needs is only the beginning.<br/>(title taken from the evanescence song: Bring me to life.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An echo of a hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfiction that I had lying around in a (couple) notebooks. So forgive the quality please.

general P.O.V.

 

Tony had been the lucky one. He had been selected to 'gaurd' (babysit, Tony had grumbled when Steve asked) Loki. Norse god of mischief. Tony thought it wouldn't be so bad. Sit on the ground, eat shawarma, no muss, no fuss. So that's where he was. He sat on the ground outside of a small S.H.I.E.L.D issue cage set up by Bruce, quietly munching his food. Loki sat in the farthest corner from Tony, head in his hands.

 

"if you must eat, then shut you're mouth." Loki snapped from where he sat. "I can hear you chewing from over here." Tony balked.

 

 

"It's not my fault you have super hearing. I am being utterly polite." He said this with his mouth full, which disgusted Loki. Tony set aside his food and studied the god. "what's on you're mind?" He asked politely trying to coax some info out of him. Loki lifted his head up from his hands to glare at Tony for a moment before letting it fall.

 

 

"what am I supposed to think after an attack by the Hulk?"

 

 

"Ow"

 

 

"then you have my thoughts" Tony slid closer to the cage minutely.

 

 

 

"there must be something in that bag o' cats that's worth hearing." Loki

looked up from his hands again. He was clearly exhausted, but he also wanted to know what this was about. 

"What do you want to know?" Tony thought for a second. 

"What did Thor.do that was so horrible that you felt the need to take the planet he loved as payment?" -Of course- Loki thought. He turned his back to the man and leaned against the bars. Cautiously, he began to recount his tale.

"My mother was the only one who truly saw me a a child in Asgard. The others saw me as no more than a nuisance, a bother, a break from the norm at the kindest. I tried to gain attention through my brother at first, but eventually even he forgot me. So I played tricks, fooled the guards, drank until I couldn't see straight. All in the hope that Odin would glance my way. Or anyone for that matter." Tony had fallen silent at the speech and quietly moved to lean against the bars next to Loki so that they now sat opposite to each other. Lki glanced at him before continuing.

"Up until the point of adulthood I was content to be Thor's shadow and nothing more. Until the day we went to Jötunheim." He laughed bitterly a sound like breaking ice. "That is how I found out that I was adopted. I couldn't measure up to the golden child because I wasn't even his equal, let alone his brother." Warnings were going off in Loki's head. He had never shared this much with single person willingly. But, it felt right. Something about the quiet intelligence that Tony possessed when he wasn't showing off or being snarky was comforting. It reminded hum of Frigga in a way. And she was the only person Loki had ever opened up to. So he talked to Tony. And he Talked and talked, and Talked. Only when he had nothing left to say, did he fall silent. Neither man broke the silence for a few moments.

"Bur what did Thor do?" Tony asked. Loki couldn't answer. What did Thor do? Existing? Was he ridiculing Thor for the very thing he had been shunned for? Not being what was expected of him? Luckily, he was aged from answering himself by Banner. 

"Thor is ready." He said to Tony and Loki felt a twist in his... Heart? Whatever Tony had done in the last hour had pulled so much weight from his shoulders, and Loki could feel it all coming back at the thought of leaving Tony here. He stood and offered his hands when requested to. Shackles were placed around his wrist and his muzzle placed around his head. A chained beast, as Odin thought he was. Upon seeing Thor, Loki could muster no venom towards him. His thoughts still ringing clear in his mind. Silently he begged an answer of the Thunderer. 'Where will this lead?' Thor didn't seem to understand as per usual. Loki panicked as the case containing the tessaract came into view. Held by the Black Widow. Loki reigned in his face until he held the tessaract in his hands between himself and Thor  
he looked at Tony who stood stoic and cold at Thor's side. Their eyes met and Loki sent him a silent plea. 'give me a chance' Tony's dyes widened minutely at the trickster's apparent panic. Looking at the god, he slowly nodded. Tony moved to speak when Loki reacted. He jerked the tessaract from Thor's hands and looping his chained hands over Tony's head and down to his middle, he twisted the tessaract pulling them into a portal and away from the avengers. When they had gone everyone sort of spiraled into a panic. Excepting Thor. He breathed a sigh of relief at his brother's escape and silently, sent begged Odin to be lenient with his brother when they found him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Loki And Tony landed hard. Groaning, Tony took stock of his injuries. Seeing that he was okay he looked around. 

"Loki where are we?" He asked not recognizing his surroundings. Loki sat up and looked around.

"We appear to be in Vanaheim."

"you had better mean California."


	2. Vanaheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General disclaimer. I do not own any marvel characters or story lines used. I just make them my helpless playthings. *evil laughter*

"you had better mean California." Loki had managed to get his muzzle of by this point.

"I think that you are confusing Vanaheim, with Anaheim." Loki stood and brushed himself off looking around. "And we are not on Midgard." Tony paced a circle around the plot of land they had made a crater in.

 

"well that's just fucking great isn't it? I didn't plan to leave earth today, but hey! what does my agenda matter? Fucking amazing!"  Tony came to a stop a few feet away from Loki and took a deep breath.

 

"I'm sorry Tony." A laugh from the genius. 

 

"Sorry? Maybe ask me next time you decide to whisk me away from Midg- Earth!" Loki approached Tony unsure of what to say. He started to speak but was stopped when Tony turned To look at him. 

 

"What do you want from me man? I can't help you invade earth or anything crazy like that." Loki smiled at Tony's  obvious lack of knowledge of the situation. he was out of his depth. 

 

"Well removing my cuffs would be wonderful firstly." He attempted innocence when he offered his chained hands.

 

"will you kill me if I do?" And apparently, he failed.

 

"I haven't thus far." Tony by scoffed at the non-answer, but removed the handcuffs anyway Because that's what Tony Stark did. Ignored his gut feelings. Loki rubbed at his wrist very carefully like they hurt And Tony felt a funny twist in his midsection. Guilt? No. Just, hell no.  

 

"So... What now?" Loki laughed. 

 

"We hope that we remain undiscovered by the ruler of Vanaheim." Tony said something that was lost in a great roar. A man astride a beast Tony had no name for came into view, followed by a few armored warriors who surrounded the two. Loki and Tony held up their hands in surrender.

 

" I guess we were noticed."

 

"do you now? Brilliant Stark!"

Tony saved his snarky reply for later. They were in too deep now. A man poked Tony forward with a stick and growled in a foreign language. 

 

"Sorry, I don't speak vanir." Loki said calmly hands raised. Much as they had been in Stuttgart.  The man on the beast rode forward.

 

"what business do you have in Vanaheim?" The man growled in a voice that held the cadences of his harsh tongue. Loki stepped forward boldly. Tony was slightly impressed.

 

"we have recently escaped a violent battle on Midgard.  _Caused by you!_ Tony thought.

"and we simply require rest and nourishment for a few weeks, maybe more." 

 _Weeks?!?!?!_ The man seemed to consider. 

 

"You may stay, Liesmith." Loki balked at the use of the name And the man bared his teeth in a cruel parody of a smile. "You think we do not know you? All here know the tales of the mischief god." A laugh ran around the group. As feral as the leader's smile.

 

"as I say, you may stay. On the condition that you keep to the forests and do not disturb my people." The man glanced at Tony. "and I suppose that your pet may stay as well." Tony's eyes widened. Who does this guy think he is?

 

"Excuse you! Do you know who I am? i am Tony superhero-genius-sexy-as-all-hell-Stark! I am no pet! Who are you anyway!"

Loki grabbed his arm when he attempted to step forward but Tony shook him off.  The man didn't even Blink.

 

"I am Njörðr, king of the Vanir." the King's expression remained neutral. Tony shrank back a little when th beast growled But remained defiant. 

 

"I am Tony Stark, King of the Avengers." Loki had to admire the mortal's bravery. Or would that be stupidity? The king nodded amused by the man and signaled his warriors to disperse.

 

"until again we meet Liesmith." Loki nodded tersely.

 

"until again we meet." The god watched the king and his warriors leave before rounding on Tony eyes blazing.

 

"what the in the nine do you call that? Fool! You could have killed us! You are just lucky that the Vanir are a civil people and more so their King!" Loki raised a hand and tony flinched hard. The mortal covered his head with his arms, a strange sound half dying on his lips. It sounded like he had cried 'don't'. A crease formed acrossed Loki's brow and he lowered his hand slowly.  

 

"I do not intend to harm you" he muttered quietly. "I simply mean to open a pathway." Tony lowered his arms and shoved his hands in his pockets. Loki watched the man from the corner of his eye as he opened the portal. What had caused that sort of a reaction, he did not know. When the portal was fully open it was Tony who stepped through first and Loki could see that he was shaking in the cool night air. now Loki wanted to know what had broken this man. This proud snarky man so badly, that he coweres at a raised hand.

 

 

                          :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 

"Here we are." Loki had spoken very little on the trek through the forest, so it was a shock to hear him after an hour of silence. Tony surveyed the area. His eyes lit on a small cabin. 

 

"There? A bit small." Loki laughed.

 

" it is larger on the inside. And besides, we have no time for your onstentacious tastes."

Loki stepped over a few stray branches and strode to the door. Once inside, Tony gaped at the place. It was enormous. Glass spares hung from the ceiling giving the place the feeling of a palace made of ice. Tony decided that there must be magic involved because the measurements he estimated would never fit the outside appearance. Fucking magic.

 

"I have onstentacious tastes? Pfft." Tony let a low whistle escape as he came upon a large marble sculpture Of a man. It took a moment to realize that it was Loki. Tony raised an increduloud brow and gestured between the statue and the god himself.

 

"how do you get away with having a statue of yourself but I can't?!?!? So not fair!" Loki shrugged, Sheepish. 

 

"'Twas a gift, from my.... Late wife." now didn' Tony just feel like an asshole. He noticed a painting of a woman framed in black.

 

"that her?" He jerked his chin at it. Loki nodded.

 

"Sygign was her name." he gazed thoughtfully at the painting. Reminiscing. "But still, it over a century ago. I no longer grieve for her. After all, she is with my daughter Hela." They stood in silence for a moment. 

 

"are you hungry?" Loki asked Tony kindly. Tony nodded as his stomach roared. 

 

"Yes. I was robbed of my meal earlier today." Tony glanced at Loki's strange expression. "What?" Loki stared at him gaging his reaction.  He spoke slowly.

 

"in Vanaheim, time moves more slowly. You have been gone for more than three days." Tony considered that.   _Huh.  
_

_I hope they saved my_ shawarma. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and comment! Updates will be a bit sporadic so hang on! 
> 
>  
> 
> Tonya.


	3. Stories of the Liesmith.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki cooks and tells stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter full of nonsense. I am deeply sorry, but I think we need a bit more Loki background. (and also, I just wanted to add this story)

Loki stood in the kitchen of his magnificent forest castle. at the table, Tony sat and watched the god cook. Loki would not say what he was making, or even talk much at all. he had been oddly placid since speaking of the painting. only nodding or shaking his head in answer to Tony's many questions.

 

''Tell me a story.'' Tony demanded. Loki glanced over his shoulder, a flicker of amusement crossing his eyes. ne nodded. and began to tell a story. When he spoke, he told his tale as a story, and not a memory. It was a two of his youth

 

''This story concerns two of Odin's sons: Thor, the god of thunder, and Loki, the spirit of trouble and mischief. Thor was the favorite son of the great god Odin. Even when he was young, he showed such strength that his mother had to make him a teething ring of iron because he chewed through his silver one as soon as it was put into his mouth, and that was before his teeth had even started to grow.''  Tony laughed encouraging Loki to continue

 

''Thor had a brother called Loki and hardly ever have two brothers been born who were so different. While Thor was burly and tall, Loki was slender and of middle height. While Thor was open-faced and ruddy-cheeked, Loki's face had a closed and secretive look and his cheeks were pale. While Thor's voice was loud and jolly, Loki always spoke softly and hissed like a snake when he said words with ants in them. While Thor was fast to act but sometimes slow to think, Loki had a quicksilver mind and weighed up everything he did before he acted. Nevertheless, the two brothers were fond of each other, and often, when Thor needed advice, it was to Loki that he turned. And when Loki needed the help of his brother's huge strength, he turned to Thor.

 

"someone thinks a lot of himself, quicksilver mind?"

 

"do shut up Stark and let my tell my tale."

 

"okay quicksilver."

 

"Stark."

 

"okay! I'm done." Loki chuckled lightly at the man.

 

"One day, Thor felt the need for adventure. He and Loki left Asgard and came down the Bifrost Bridge (the Bifrost Bridge is the rainbow) to earth.

They set off for Niflheim and the land of the giants. They marched along at a good pace and soon came to an enormous forest. This forest was so huge that even after three days of travelling, they had still not come through it. On the third night, Thor decided that they should rest.

"We must find shelter," said Thor, "for we shall be cold when we stop marching."

He looked around and saw a house just ahead of them in a large clearing. A very strange house, to be sure, but it seemed empty and would give them shelter.

They entered the house through its enormous doorway and found that there were five long, narrow rooms leading off from the central chamber.

"This will be fine," boomed Thor, "there is a room for each of us and one for our sacks of food." They made themselves comfortable and settled down to sleep. But sleep was difficult that night, for all through the hours of darkness, they heard rumblings and groaning and the earth shook and quivered.

"How did you sleep?" Thor asked Loki in the morning. "I had a most disturbed night. Perhaps we should go on and find somewhere quieter to rest."

They picked up their sacks of food and set off through the forest again. They had not gone very far when they came across the biggest giant either of them had ever seen. Although they had seen many giants in their time, they were each amazed that anyone so big could live on the earth.

The giant was lying on his back snoring and wheezing and they understood now where the strange sounds that had kept them awake the night before had come from. They walked all around the giant and marveled. Just as Thor was about to tap the giant lightly with his hammer to wake him up, the giant stirred and stretched and stood up. He towered over them.

"Good morning," he said, and his voice made the trees shake and the grass flatten as if in a gale. "I am the giant Skrymir. I recognize you," he said, pointing at Thor. "You are Thor, the god of thunder."

Skrymir stretched again and then asked if he might join them on their journey.

"Indeed," answered Thor. "But we shall stop early tonight, for we are tired. You may carry our food sacks."

They marched on and on, and when night came Skrymir immediately lie down and fell asleep. Thor tried to open the sack of food, but Skrymir had tied it so tightly that even Thor could not loosen the drawstring that held the neck of the sack closed. This irritated Thor so much that he picked up his hammer and hit the sleeping giant on the head as hard as he could. Skrymir stirred in his sleep. "The flies around here are very irritating," he said and fell asleep again. This made Thor even angrier and again he swung his hammer at the giant's head, almost snapping the handle with the force of the blow.

'Mmmmm...' mumbled the giant, "The night moths seem to be alighting on me."

Again Thor swung his hammer and this time the hammer sank into Skrymir's head.

'Mngngngng...' muttered the giant, "Bird’s eggs must be dropping out of the trees. I think I shall never get any sleep here."

The giant rose and said, "I shall be off now but if you go on to the castle over there, and you will find giants far stronger than I am. I am but a babe compared to them."

The giant left, and Thor and Loki journeyed on to the castle. The castle gateway towered over them and by the side of the gate was a vast iron bell. Thor rang it and demanded entry.

A great voice boomed out at them.

"Whoever enters here must first prove his strength," the voice roared. "We will have no weaklings here."

The voice belonged to Uganda Loki, the master of the castle and one of the most powerful magicians of that place.

"It is Thor, the god of thunder, and Loki, his brother, who rings," Thor bellowed back. "We will match our strength with any of you."

Loki stepped forward. "Throughout Asgard I am known as the mightiest eater among the gods," he announced. "I challenge any one of you to an eating match."

 

Tony laughed. ''where do you hide it all?'' Loki ignored him and continued.

 

''At that a thin, red-headed giant called Loki stepped out and behind him two giants each carrying an enormous plate heaped high with joints of meat. There must have been meat from at least sixteen oxen on each plate. Loki sat down and started to eat and in no time had emptied the plate, leaving only the clean bones. Imagine his surprise when he looked at his opponent's plate and found that the thin red-haired man had eaten not only the meat but the bones and plate as well.

"And now it is my turn," announced Thor. "First I challenge anyone to out drink me." For Thor could drink more than any god or human.

An enormous drinking horn was brought out of the castle and Thor took a deep breath and raised it to his lips. He took three great gulps from the horn but to his amazement, when he put it down the level in the horn was only a little lower than before.

"I am also the strongest of all the gods," he boasted, "give me another test."

"If you can lift my cat up, then I shall believe that you are the strongest," said Uganda Loki. He whistled and a small grey cat slunk out of the castle. Thor grinned and bent down to lift the little animal, but no matter how hard he tried, he could only lift one paw of the cat from the ground.

"One last test," Thor demanded, "and then I shall admit defeat."

"Very well," said Utgardaloki. "You must wrestle with my old nurse Elli and we shall see who wins."

An old, wrinkled woman came slowly out of the castle and stood before Thor.

"Are you afraid to wrestle with an old woman?" she demanded. "No, by the Bifrost Bridge!" retorted Thor, and rushed at her. They grappled together and slowly but surely, Elli forced Thor to his knees.

Thor and Loki were ashamed and amazed.

"Never have I been beaten before," said Thor. "These are indeed mighty giants." They turned to go when Utgardaloki stopped them.

"Stay a moment," he said. "I will explain why you were defeated. I would never dare to let you in, for you are truly the strongest gods of all. When you met Skrymir in the forest it was none other than me. When I lay down, I covered my head with mountains to protect myself. You may see what damage you did."

Thor looked at the mountain range in the distance and saw that huge trenches and valleys had been gouged out of it. "When Loki tried to out beat Logi, he failed because Loki is none other than fire, and fire consumes everything. The drinking horn that Thor could not empty is always full because the other end is dipped into the sea, and by lowering the level of the horn, Thor has caused the first tides to appear. The cat is none other than the serpent Midgrade, which is coiled around the centre of the earth and by lifting one paw, Thor has caused gigantic earthquakes. Finally the old nurse, Elli, is really old a film fell age. So you see, your strength is amazing."

Thor was furious when he found out that he had been tricked. With a mighty war cry, he rushed at Utgardaloki and raised his hammer to smash him into the ground. But the magician was too quick for him and in a twinkling; the castle and the giants disappeared, leaving only the sighing trees of the forest and the rushing winds of the plain.''

Loki turned to take a small bow before plating the food.

 

Tony sat in silence for a moment, thinking the story over.

 

''so that actually happened? in real life?'' Loki laughed and set a plate down in front of Tony.

 

''you think me a liar?''

 

''they do call you Liesmith.'' that earned a scowl and a sharp jab to the head by a wooden spoon.

 

''hey! I will take away your cooking utensils!''

 

''in my home? how bold''

 

''haha. shut up.'' Loki rested his feet on the table dangerously close to Tony's plate, and began picking at his food. Tony examined the food and cautiously lifted a bit to his mouth. it tasted of.... apples. huh. Tony watched Loki peck at his food like a bird while stuffing his own food in his mouth. now he had an idea.

 

''I challenge you to an eating contest.'' Tony said a mischievous glint in his eye. Loki saw the challenge. he placed his food farther away and Tony did the same. the god looked at Tony and smiled.

 

''on your mark" Tony tensed.

 

''get set''  he looked at Loki still reclined in his seat.

 

''go!'' in a flash, Loki had his plate and was scarfing down the food.  Tony dropped the piece of food he was eating in favor of watching the god. He ate like a starving animal but much, much, faster. he pushed his now empty plate away  grinning.

 

''did I win?'' he saw Tony's still full plate and his grin widened. ''apparently I have.'' Tony stared at him letting his eyes roam down the god's slender form.

 

'seriously where are you hiding this?'' he poked a finger into Loki's ribs earning a startled laugh from the man. 

 

''stop it Stark!'' Loki said pushing him away, a light giggle escaping. Tony's eyes widened at the realization. Mr. Take-over-the-world-before-teatime, was ticklish.

 

 _Time to have a little fun._ Tony thought.

 

He dove toward Loki knocking him off of the chair. As they toppled off and onto the floor. Tony quickly pushed Loki onto his back.

 

''got ya!'' he said straddling the god's waist. Loki eyes held fearful amusement.

 

''don't you dare!'' he drawled slowly trying to discourage the genius. Tony grinned and dug his fingers into the hard muscle under Loki's shirt. Loki squeaked and wiggled trying to get away from the genius pinning him. Tony held fast tickling the most sensitiI've part of Loki. When Tony's hands found the god's neck, Loki scrunched his shoulders up trying to hide in his shirt.

 

"I yield! I yield! Cease this torture!" He cried laughing. Tony did not move. He studied the flushed, laughing god beneath him. His eyes found Loki's and held for a moment, forest meeting caramel directly for the first time.  Loki propped himself up on his elbows in a graceful movement And cocked his head to the side. If that wasn't an invitation for a kiss, then Tony didn't know what was.

Slowly, Tony leaned closer to Loki. Their lips touched gently, neither one moving. Just as suddenly as it had begun, Loki ended it. When he pulled back Tony saw that he looked cold and withdrawn. He quickly moved allowing Loki to stand. Loki brushed himself off and made to pick up his plate. He didn't look at Tony again. 

"If you have need of anything ring the bell by the door, one of the maids will assist you." He said without looking back. With that, he left the room. Tony stared after the man. Slowly, he got up and began to wander the castle. He found a room furnished with red and gold. 

 

"Perfect-o!" He said to himself in a very fake Italian accent, before settling on the bed. he couldn't stop tracing his lips which felt much softer than usual. Little did he know, that Loki was thinking almost the same thing just two doors away.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the story told here: http://www.preservearticles.com
> 
> I love this website and highly recommend it to anyone seeking stories of this type.
> 
> So good? Bad? Indifferent? Let me know! As the story progresses, their will be more plot and less filler but I had to get this out of the way before I could do any real damage *evil laugh* thank you for reading this far! 
> 
> Tonya.


	4. Just the two of us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to life with a god can be interesting. unless it's Loki. Then it's just scary.

Tony woke up, unsure of where he was.  Looking around the red/gold furnishing he remembered, and of course his fingers found his lips again.

  _What was that?_

Tony tried to think through the night before, but each time he tried to remember, a sharp pain pierced his skull. He pushed the painful thoughts from his head and set about finding something to dress in. 

 

"God, I need a shower." He mumbled to himself as he stretched and stood. He had not spared a glance for many doors in the spacious hallway the night before, so he began there. Opening one after the other, Tony noticed steam coming from a slightly ajar door. That alone, should have indicated someone else's presence, but Tony was still half asleep. 

 

The air was thick with sweet-smelling steam as Tony wandered in to the large room. In all honesty, this house made Stark Tower feel a feeble and sad attempt at glamour. Something Tony intended to remedy whenever he got back. That thought brought Tony up short. Why didn't he object to being held hostage? Did pity bind him to the god? Again a sharp pain. Tony thrust the thought away, eager to avoid the mystery pain. He heard a low voice in the bathroom. It wove intricate patterns of sound in the air for no one's enjoyment, pulling itself higher and higher, only to plummet a moment later. It was enticing. Tony realized that the voice was singing, and that the voice was Loki's. Tony stood entranced by the sound, until it abruptly cut off. Squinting through the fog, Tony could see that Loki had turned his head Slightly,

 

"Hello Stark" Loki said. To Tony's relief, his voice held amusement. "Care to join me?" Tony Fought the urge to laugh. Instead, he cooly grabbed an oversized towel from the low table and walked towards the tub or pool rather, it was far too large to qualify as a bathtub. Loki resumed his singing and dipped his head low in the water. Tony watched the god, trying his best not to look lower than his chest. The bubbles hid anything he might have seen anyway.

 

"Never took you for a guy who sung in the shower erm, bathtub." Loki peered at Tony through slit eyes.

 

"It is not something I often do, but I have had a song as you say, 'stuck in my head'." 

 

"oh really? What song is that?" Loki smiled a little.

 

" I know not the name."

 

"sing it for Me." Shaking his head Loki started singing softly.

 

_"Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time, turning all against the one is it art that's hard to teach?_

_Another clever word, sets off an unsuspecting herd, as you step back into line, a mob jumps to their feet."_

 

"Now dance Fucker dance!" Tony finished the verse, laughing. "Where did you here that song?"

 

Loki pulled himself up out of the water and shook his hair back.

 

"I picked it up sometime along the way, I liked it. So I sing it." He shrugged. Tony dipped under the water, making sure to face the other way as not to give Loki the wrong idea. When he came up Loki was out of the water Wrapped in one of the large towels.

 

"Breakfast will be ready in a little while." He called over his shoulder.

 

"wait." Tony called, noting how imposing he sounded when his voice echoed. Possible new suit feature?

 

"Why does my head hurt when I think about yesterday?" Come to think of it, it hurt to think of anything before coming the Vanaheim. Loki's expression clouded over.

 

"I know not." He said stiffly and walked out. Tony sunk back into the water, for the first time since arriving, feeling a little uneasy.

 

                                          /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-:-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

Tony remained in the tub for a long while, before joining Loki for breakfast. When he emerged from the large bathing room, it took him a moment to find LokI. Loki was sitting in the corner of the bench-like seat when Tony walked by the small alcove. He kept quiet until Tony was right next to him. 

 

"you are late." Loki called loudly making Tony jump. "I wondered where you were." Tony raised an eyebrow at Loki and thrusting his hip out, placed a hand on the bone.

 

"I was where I was, you shouldn't be scaring me like that" Loki pursed his lips at Tony and motioned for him to sit down.

 

 

"I assume the bath was to your liking?" Loki enquired politely. Tony resisted the urge to say, I was hiding, because you scare me.   Instead, he shrugged.

 

"I Fell asleep." Loki laughed.

 

" aww, Sweet dear." Loki patted his head. Tony leaned into the touch without thinking. Loki's eyebrows knitted together.

 

"Perhaps you should sleep. I will save your rations." Loki moved around the table and picked Tony up.

 

"I can walk, or is this your way of flirting?"  Tony said wagging his eyebrows at Loki. Loki ignored him, in favor of letting himself into the red/gold room.

 

"How did you where I slept?" Tony asked.

 

'Do you really think I have a red and gold room for myself? I knew you would come in here" Loki dropped him on the bed and pulled the thick blankets around him. It was rather cold in Vanaheim. Tony grinned at the god above him.

 

"Goodnight mom." Tony said batting his eyes. Loki smiled at him and left the room. Tony was tired, that fact made itself known soon after Loki left. Tony fell asleep quickly.

 

 

_Tony was in a room his muffled screams ringing off the walls, the dark pressed against his eyes, he tried to open his mouth and found that they were stitched shut with thick wire._

 

_'You will never learn will you Liesmith?"  A voice softly called through the dark. a lantern was lit and a one-eyed man came into view. He aimed a kick at the side of Tony's face and knocked him over, tearing the stitches. Tony tried to sit back up. his raven hair hanging over his eyes._

 

"No!" Tony roared fighting with his bedsheets. "Just a dream." he told himself firmly. he shook his head to clear it and mulled over the dream. Yes, it had been a nightmare.

 

Just not his nightmare.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think? any errors are mine.
> 
> (P.s. The songs is you're gonna go far kid by the Offspring.)


	5. Friends On The Other Side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony learns magic, Loki tries not to Implode while trying to deal with Tony's scientific ass, and Sleipnir watches the two idiots.

_But I'm okay in see-through skin_

_I forgive what is within._

_Because I'm in this house I'm in this home All my time._

Tony didn't sleep after the nightmares. He couldn't stop turning over the last night's events in his head the sick feeling of betrayal thick and boiling in his stomach. It wasn't a new feeling, but he didn't know why he felt it over someone else's horrors.

"Stark are you awake?" Loki called through the door. Tony tried to answer, but his throat was very dry for some reason. 

 

"Yeah I'm up." He croaked out. Loki opened the door and stepped in, holding up a bunch of material. Tony stared blankly at them.

 

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Loki laughed. He did that a lot arouno Tony. 

 

"It is clothing, so you can go outside if you wish." Bemused by the statement, Tony grabbed the clothes and shook them out. The bundle contained a pair of charcoal grey pants, a deep red shirt, a long gold strip of fabric, and dark gold armour that when worh, would encase his chest and surround the arc reactor. Tony wondered how Loki knew what size the hole for the arc needed to be. He let it go.

 

"What is this? A potato sack?" Tony held up the shimmering fabric. Loki shook his head at him.

 

"It is a cape you fool. For warmth." Tony raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Why do you care if I'm warm?" Tony teased. A light flush crept up his cheeks. 

 

"I don't... Per say." Loki was floundering for a decent reply. Tony threw the cape at him.

 

"I know you love me, so help me put on my cape." Loki took the cape and straightened it, intentionally tightening it around Tony's neck. 

 

"Hey! I need oxygen!" Tony gasped dramatically. Loki chuckled, loosening the cape and buttoning it to the shirt. 

 

"So, how do I look?" Tony turned in a circle making the cape swirl around him. The red and gold of the outfit brought out a night chocolate hue in Tony's eyes and hair. Loki thought he looked wonderful, not that he would ever say so.

 

"You look like a peacock, flouting his feathers to attract a woman." Tony waggled his eyebrows.

 

"Or a certain sexy Asgardian- er, Jötunn." Tony quickly amended his statement. Loki ignored the slip and began dressing. He wore only a green tunic and black leather pants. He slipped his less conspicious armor on over the tunic, his armor devoid of a cape. 

 

"So, now that I look pretty, where are we going?" Tony asked spinning again. He really did like the way this cape moved. Loki have him a strange look. _Pussy foot_ He thought affectionately. 

 

"I actually wanted to show you a place very dear to my cold, shriveled heart. An old temple where in my youth, I would conjour spells that would make your mortal Merlin cry at his inadequacy."

Loki said this in a teasing tone, but stony could detect a hint of pride in his voice. Tony smiled a little at the chance to see some magic up close. 

 

"I wonder if I could learn magic." Tony wondered aloud. Loki speared him with a look.

 

"I suppose I could teach you something. He said slowly, measuring his words. Tony pumped his fist in victory. 

 

"I'm gonna be a magician"

 

 

                                                                            -/-/-/-/-//-

 

 

 

 

The trek to the temple was a long one, Tony felt as though they had climbed a mountain by the time they had finally arrived. Loki of course, had not even broken a sweat. 

 

"How.., are you.... Still so.." Tony panted gesturing to Loki's cool demeanor. Loki arched a brow at the man. 

 

"I have had much more experience hiking then you ever will. Of course I am fine where you are... Well dying." Tony couldn't argue hat, he felt like his chest was trying to squeeze the reactor out of place. When he caught his breath, it was near taken away by the sight before him. The were in a meadow filled with wildlife. There was a young horse _._ Prancing about the edge of the trees like no one was there. Loki inched forward quietly, extending a hand to the animal. His face grew soft at the delicate creature excitedly sniffing his hand. Tony looked the horse over and saw that it had eight legs. Loki wrapped his arms around the beast's neck planting little kisses on its soft fur. He seemed to whisper something, before beckoning to Tony.

 

"this is my son Sleipnir." Loki said gently pushing at the horse' head. "He is a silly thing. As you can see." Sleipnir butted his head into Tony and knocked him down. Up close, Sleipnir was **_huge.  
_**

".... Hi big guy." Tony said from his seat on the ground. "How are you?" Sliepnir nodded his head and extended his neck for Tony to stand with.

 

"Uh, thanks." Tony said to the horse, awkwardly patting his neck. Sliepnir nodded again and went to stand by his mother. 

Loki stroked his neck for a moment, before turning to Tony. 

 

"So, magic. First things first. Forget everything you know about it. All knowledge you could possibly have of seidre and it use is wrong." Tony blanched a bit. He had read a lot of mythology as a child, so he thought he was prepared. Loki continued. Taking to walking around Tony in a slow circle. He conjured a tiny butterfly, and left it for Sleipnir to watch.

 

"First, know one thing. Seidre, or magic is not exclusive. It lives within everyone, mortal, immortal, Jötunn. None are without it. Some are simply more attuned to it. Thor himself could have been very gifted in magic, had he not been so thick-headed about it." Loki shook his head. 

 

"I will teach you a simple flame conjuring spell, for self-defense. Much similar to your repulpors."

 

"Repulsors" Tony amended. 

 

"Whatever." Loki brushed off the correction and taking careful aim, blast a short fir tree a few feet away. Sleipnir bucked his head and snorted. Loki looked at Tony.

 

"your turn." Tony not one to back away from a challenge, pushed away from the tree he had been leaning on and got into position.

 "Now turn your hand like so." Loki guided Tony's hand into position. "Now focus all of your thought on lighting that tree. Fire is anger, channel the thing that made you the angriest, if you can make it unaccompanied by fear or sadness." Tony thought for a moment, and settled finally on a memory of MIT. The teacher didn't like him, so she gave him an outrageouslly low score on a test he mastered. Focusing his thought on this he felt a swirly of heat in his hand, and pushed it away. A long beam of flame came from his hand, blue like his Repulsors.

 

"Holy shit!" He breathed watching the tree burn blue. "How the fuck did I do that?" "It was just a memory from school"

Loki looked at Tony for a moment weighing his words.

 

"Maybe your anger was not towards the teacher, but towards yourself." Tony puffed up.

 

"What would you know about it? Princess?" Loki seemed unfazed by the words.

 

"Because I have felt this anger. I know it's power when it lives within a person like you." Tony turned his back on Loki and shot another blast of fire into the forest. 

 

"Maybe." He muttered. For once, he thought Loki might be right.

 


	6. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are like sparks, they can burn every wall you've ever built down if given the proper fuel.
> 
> But oh, if it doesn't feel good to burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's some plot to this story after all. 
> 
> Warnings for: frottage, self harm discovery, and Tony Stark.

Tony as it seemed, excelled at Magic. By the end of the day, Tony had mastered the flame spell, an ice spell, and a spell to teleport short distances. He was feeling pretty good.

 

"So can we come back tomorrow?" Tony begged excitedly 'jumping' around the small space, once landing on a very High branch. When Tony landed next to him, Loki made a grab at Tony, but as soon as he had him Tony teleported away.

 

"If I say yes will you sop abusing the magic I have taught you?" Loki said exasperated. Tony popped up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

 

"Maybe." He said kissing Loki lightly on the neck before teleporting them onto Sleipnir's back. 

 

"Onward cutie!" He yelled kicking Sleipnir forward. The horse lunged forward tossing Tony and Loki about like rag dolls. Loki gained a grip on Sleipnir's hair and nudged him to a stop. He glanced at Tony in a way that suggested Irritation.

 

"don't touch me." He said quietly. It seemed like he wanted to say more, but he stopped himself, sliding off of his son's back onto the ground.  Tony raised his hands in surrender. 

 

"Fine, be that way." Tony clicked Sleipnir forward gently and the horse trotted away, leaving Loki in the dust. Sleipnir seemed to know his way around. Which was good, because Tony had no fucking idea. a low whistle brought the two to a stop.

 

''don't do it'' Tony warned Sliepnir sternly. The horse ignored him as the turned around.

 

when they arrived back at the clearing Loki stared incredulously.

 

''Anthony Howard Stark, did you just steal my son as an escape driver?" Tony threw up is ands in defense.

 

''Sleepy and I are bros now." Loki cocked his head at the name.

 

''Sleepy? this child is to assist in the bringing of Ragnarok and you call him Sleepy?? Where is this genius brain you claim have???''

 

Tony glowered at the god. He considered jinxing the idiot with his flame magic God knows he was irritated enough. 

 

"it's called a nickname jackass" Loki chuckled.

 

"whatever you say Anthony." Tony closed his eyes and counted to ten. Now was not the time to kill anyone, especially if that someone is your ride home.

 

" you're lucky I love you." Tony said. Loki was quiet, hand in his son's hair.

 

"I don't think you could ever really love someone like me."  Tony was taken aback by the statement. Why did this conversation suddenly become so... Emo?

 

"I'm sure under all of that self-righteous B.S. You're very loveable." Tony had aimed for teasing, but the look Loki gave him told him that he'd said something wrong.

 

"I don't think even the lowest of beings could bring themselves to love a monster like me." Tony scoffed.

 

"You know what? Just stop it. You're not a monster, you don't know the meaning of the word. So what if you tried to take over the world, Earth is a baddassed place! So what if your a frost giant, or an Asgardian, or a bloody purple monkey! That doesn't equate to monster. What you do makes or breaks you. What you do decides whether or not you're a monster."

 

Tony stood breathing hard. Loki looked shocked by Tony's outburst, he stood silently staring at the genius. When he spoke his voice was measured.

 

"And what if I chose to be Good? To be a hero? You think no one would think me a monster then? I will always be shunned, no matter what I do" 

 

Tony stepped up to  Loki and stared up at him eyes hard.

 

"you wouldn't be a monster to me" 

 

their lips connected before Loki could reply. The kiss was quick and harsh, conveying Tony's anger and Loki's bewilderment. When they broke apart, Loki's eyes were blown wide and dark.

 

"Take me home" Loki's aid breathing erratically. Tony grabbed onto the god and kissed him again. Loki didn't feel Tony's teleportation spell until he was pushed backwards onto the red and gold room's bed

 

"that went suprisingly well" Loki said gripping Tony's head as the genius attempted to dischloth them. The clothing stuck and pulled on seemingly invisible straps. 

 

"screw this" Tony muttered. Closing his eyes he waved a hand down Loki's body, teleporting his clothes to a nearby chair. Loki was dumbfounded. 

"You shouldn't be able to do that until you've Practiced more" Loki said.

 

"yeah well, I'm a fast learner" Loki kissed the man above him fiercely. 

 

"lets get your clothes off Yes?" Tony nodded unable to speak. Loki ripped at the fabric, uncaringly. He stopped his attempt to pull of Stark's boxers to admire the view.

 

"look at this body." Loki said running a hand down Tony's chest pausing over the arc reactor. "This is most beautiful." Tony covered it with his hand. 

 

"don't lie to me." Tony's face held a calculating expression, Though his eyes pled with Loki, saying _don't lie, tell me it's really beautiful, tell me_ _ **I'm beautiful.**_

 

Loki leaned up and kissed the glass. 

 

"I don't lie to those I trust." Tony relaxed Slightly, allowing a smirk to play across his features. 

 

"You trust me eh?" Loki's expression remained sincere. 

 

"Yes." Tony's blood ran cold then boiled at the word, one word. _Yes_. Tony pulled Loki's face close, kissing his chin and lips harshly.

 

"thank you" he said quietly grinding into the god. Loki's moan was answer enough. Tony's hips bucked against the god, their member rubbing together. 

 

"Stark" Loki moaned. Tony grabbed the stiff cocks in his hand and stroked them together. The men groaned. 

 

"That's effective." Tony said, Loki's answering laugh was breathy. 

 

"I suppose so." Loki kissed and sucked at every inch of skin he could reach, leaving the tan, greased stained skin red and glistening. Loki involuntarily thrust into Tony's hand. Tony laughed.

 

"eager. Tsk tsk." Loki ignored the slight jab, too lost in his pleasure. Soon Loki came, his jizz spraying all over his and Tony's chests staining them. Tony came soon after, groaning Loki's name. Tony laid himself flat on Loki's chest. Legs pressed to Loki's.

the men panted riding out the aftershocks of their orgasm. Finally Loki looked down at the shock of brown hair on his chest. His lightly tapped at the bare shoulder. Tony looked up rather sleepily. 

 

"Hmmf?" Tony's voice was muffled by Loki's sternum. Loki simply stared, not saying anything. Tony smiled looking away and beginning to get up. 

 

"Nothing to say? I'm know I'm pretty but sheesh." Loki didn't move or speak, just watched. Tony shook his head, amused. He wiped himself down with a corner of the bed sheet and dressed, looking back at Loki before walking To the door.

 

"find me when you find your tongue yeah?" With that Tony left. Loki could see a slight irritability in his step. 

 

 _Where Did that come from?_ Loki thought. _what happened?_ Loki didn't know what Tony was thinking, Tony didn't either. Loki only wondered. 

 

_What did I do?_

 

_******_

_What did I do?_ Tony thought shutting himself in the bathing room he had discovered Loki in. Why did I let that happen?!? Tony growled snatching his torn shirt off of his body. He wished Loki hadn't been so hasty in removing them, they were barely in the right shape. 

The bathing pool was already full and steaming, he assumed the servants kept the water hot and fresh. he honestly didn't care. He spilled onto the water, his back facing the door. 

 

"Why Tony?" He asked himself? "Why him? Stupid!" Tony scratched at his arm angry at the memory. Why had he let himself succumb to Loki of all people? The god? The perfect being who obviously was using him. He made it clear he didn't want him every time Tony made an advance. Tony scratched harder, freezing when he realized what he was doing. He hand done it in months. He was clean! Why now? Tony looked down at his reddened arm. What would it hurt? He was already an idiot, why not and one more thing? One line wouldn't do anything.

 

Tony felt around the edge of his arc reactor gently releasing it from his chest. On the side there was a piece of tape which he pulled off before clicking the arc into place. He turned the tape in his hands before pulling the razor blade stuck to it off. 

 

One line right?

 

"It doesn't even hurt." He told himself harshly dragging the blade across his skin hard. The blood flow was immediate. Must've but deep then. Tony almost laughed. The relief was amazing, why had he ever stopped doing this? He drug the blade down and back, over and over again, until his arm was a bleeding mess. He switched hands about to start in on the other arm when he heard a choked gasp. He dropped the blade in the water too late. Loki had seen the blood and the blade.

 

"Anthony." Loki whispered, his voice echoing from the doorway. "Why?" Loki's expression was one of bewilderment and horror. Tony smiled. the blood loss starting to make him dizzy.

"because it hurts. And I like the pain."  He slumped against the tub, tears forming in his eyes from the humiliation of being caught. He looked at his arm seeing the countless cut on one and the four he had managed to inflict before Loki found him. Tony's sob rang out, piercing Loki's heart. 

 

"Don't." Loki said striding towards the tub and dropping in gently uncaring of his canvas pants. Hr pulled the genius to his chest and let him weep. Soothing seemed to do nothing so he sat in silence, holding the man to his chest. Loki felt disgusted with himself for taking advantage of a man who was so obviously screwed up. 

 

"I'm sorry." Tony sobbed into his chest. Loki shushed him. After all, he was the one who had to be sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abrupt ending: ✅ check!
> 
> THERE WILL BE MORE SHIT HAPPENING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE. 
> 
> For now, thanks for reading. Tony.


End file.
